


Di pallonate headshot e di smorfie preoccupate

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Introspection, M/M, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: One-shot: Hinata e Kageyama sono al secondo anno e, durante un allenamento, Kageyama sbaglia una battuta e colpisce in pieno viso Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Di pallonate headshot e di smorfie preoccupate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nexys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/gifts).



> DISLCAIMER: Questa one-shot partecipa all'attività di pubblicazione nel gruppo "C'era una volta con un prompt..." su Facebook.  
> Prompt: "Haikyuu - KageHina: pallonata in faccia" - suggerito da Fuuma Efp - raiting verde

Era un normale pomeriggio di allenamenti, il tempo fuori era uggioso, la pioggia batteva sui vetri della palestra; era tuttavia estate, faceva un caldo bestiale e quella tempesta sarebbe passata.

  
I ragazzi del Karasuno erano impegnati nell’allenamento delle ricevute, dove molti nella squadra facevano fatica ad eccellere (ad eccezione di Nishinoya, ovviamente).

  
Lo schema dell’allenamento era molto semplice: una parte dei ragazzi avrebbe effettuato dei servizi e una parte li avrebbe ricevuti; dopo dieci passaggi si sarebbero dati il cambio; dopodiché le coppie si sarebbero mescolate, in maniera tale da avere più capacità e caratteristiche messe alla prova. Era stata lasciata ai ragazzi dal coach Ukai libera scelta sulle coppie di partenza, per cui ognuno aveva scelto il proprio partner.

  
Hinata e Kageyama non avevano avuto nemmeno necessità di parlarsi per decidere che avrebbero cominciato l’allenamento insieme. Tanaka-san e Noya-san decisero di allenarsi assieme, così come Tsukishima e Yamaguchi; Kinoshita-san e Narita-san si erano guardati, avevano fatto spallucce e si erano messi uno di fronte l’altro, pronti a cominciare l’allenamento.

  
Erano al secondo anno, Ennoshita-san era capitano e aveva dei nuovi primini a cui insegnare le basi. Era difficile avere a che fare con nuove reclute senza i ragazzi del terzo anno, ma nonostante la mancanza di Daichi-san, Asahi-san e Suga-san, erano riusciti ad ingranare. Persino Yachi, che pure si ritrovava senza Shimizu-senpai, sembrava aver colto il suo ruolo di manager della squadra con entusiasmo. D’altronde erano il Karasuno, la squadra di Miyagi che aveva battuto la Shiratorizawa, la squadra più forte della prefettura, ed erano giunti a competere ai Nazionali; non importava che non fossero riusciti ad arrivare sino alla fine, ce l’avevano messa tutta e avrebbero recuperato con la nuova formazione, tornando sul quel palcoscenico incredibile che era Tokyo.

  
Da quando era cominciato l’anno, Kageyama e Hinata sembravano aver cambiato le basi del loro rapporto: bisticciavano ancora spesso, le loro veloci erano ancora incredibili, andavano ancora entrambi male in inglese e letteratura giapponese; eppure non coesistevano più solamente sul campo. Capitava spesso che Hinata rimanesse a dormire a casa di Kageyama, dopo una delle loro sessioni estenuanti di alzate-schiacciate post allenamento ordinario; o che nel weekend Kageyama si presentasse a casa di Hinata, dall’altra parte della montagna, per un pomeriggio da passare a guardare riprese di partite di pallavolo della Lega, film d’azione o semplicemente per continuare a lanciarsi palloni a vicenda nel giardino della famiglia di Hinata, fino al momento in cui fosse pronta la cena.

  
Erano ormai amici, non solo compagni di squadra, partner sul campo o semplici compagni di scuola. Forse non ancora migliori amici, ma tanto bastava. Se sul campo da gioco erano in grado di capirsi alla perfezione, avevano cominciato a farlo anche fuori di esso.

  
Per cui nessuno si era stupito quando i due, in quel piovoso pomeriggio estivo, avevano deciso di cominciare l’ultima parte dell’allenamento assieme.

  
Cominciarono con Hinata alla battuta e Kageyama alla ricezione e non fu proprio un turno rosa e fiori; Hinata aveva ancora diversi problemi ad alzare, per quanto fosse decisamente migliorato dall’anno precedente, e Kageyama aveva ancora diversi problemi nell’evitare di sbottare contro il centrale all’ennesima battuta troppo bassa e sbilenca; eppure, i suoi moti di rabbia non erano più da imputare a quelli del “Re del campo”.

  
Era come se Kageyama non vedesse nemmeno più la differenza di altezza tra loro due, per cui pretendeva semplicemente che Hinata migliorasse ancora.

  
Continuarono a bisticciare sino a quando Ennoshita-san non perse la pazienza e minacciò di separarli prima del cambio delle coppie all’interno dell’esercizio; il nuovo capitano non aveva certamente il potere di spaventarli che aveva avuto Daichi-san nei loro confronti, ma bastò un’occhiataccia da lontano da parte di Takeda-sensei, venuto come suo solito a vedere l’allenamento, per far desistere i due dal proseguire oltre.

  
Mentre facevano il cambio di posizione e Kageyama si spostava alla battuta, la pioggia divenne ancora più battente sui vetri delle finestre della palestra. Avendo Hinata sbagliato la ricezione delle prime due battute, Kageyama cercò di aggiustare meglio la traiettoria, ma non si accorse della forza che mise nel colpo; non calcolò nemmeno dove fosse posizionato Hinata, per cui il pallone gli finì dritto in faccia.

  
Nel momento in cui la superficie della palla colpiva in pieno volto il ragazzo, mandandolo lungo disteso a terra, un enorme rombo di tuono scombussolò l’intera palestra; sembrava che un fulmine fosse caduto lì vicino.

  
Kageyama era rimasto pietrificato dal colpo che Hinata aveva ricevuto a causa della sua battuta poco precisa (o forse troppo), per cui non si era mosso subito in suo aiuto. Si riscosse solo quando vide il coach Ukai e Takeda-sensei inginocchiati presso lo schiacciatore disteso a terra; corrucciò la fronte e si avvicinò anche lui, mentre gli altri ragazzi lo seguivano a ruota.

  
Era normale ricevere pallonate in faccia durante un allenamento così come durante una partita; Hinata non doveva essersi fatto troppo male. Eppure il fatto che l’impatto fosse avvenuto mentre il fulmine cadeva proprio fuori dalla palestra della scuola non lo faceva stare tranquillo. Quando fu vicino anche lui a Hinata, vide che il ragazzo si stava riprendendo e, con l’aiuto di Ukai, si era messo a sedere. Tuttavia una copiosa quantità di sangue stava uscendo dal suo naso e non sembrava volersi fermare. Takeda-sensei disse che doveva andare in infermeria e che lo avrebbe accompagnato. Vista la smorfia preoccupata che fece Kageyama, Ennoshita-san suggerì che andasse anche lui, visto che era stato la causa della pallonata headshot che il ragazzo dai capelli ramati aveva ricevuto poco prima.

  
Kageyama, passandosi una mano tra i capelli corvini, con fare imbarazzato, rivolse uno sguardo nervoso al capitano della sua squadra, si inchinò in segno di ringraziamento e poi si volse per accompagnare Hinata e il professore verso l’infermeria.

  
***

  
L’infermiera aveva controllato Hinata e per fortuna, a parte il forte contraccolpo, non sembravano esserci danni più gravi; il sangue al naso aveva finito di cadere poco dopo l’inizio della visita, per cui, una volta fuori dall’infermeria, Takeda-sensei si era congedato dal freak duo assicurandosi che uscissero quando fosse finita la pioggia. Era inutile che tornassero alla palestra, visto che di lì a breve l’allenamento si sarebbe concluso.

  
I due amici rimasero seduti in silenzio, leggermente imbarazzati.

  
Kageyama Tobio non era abituato a scusarsi.

  
Hinata Shouyo non si aspettava delle scuse, per quanto le avrebbe volute.

  
Kageyama sospirò.

  
-Scusami- disse infine, facendo posare lo sguardo penetrante dei suoi occhi blu sul ragazzo.

  
Hinata volse il suo sguardo verso l’amico e per un attimo sembrò che i suoi occhi castani brillassero di luce propria.

  
-Tranquillo, Bakageyama. Le pallonate possono capitare-.

  
Kageyama non si aspettava che le sue scuse venissero accettate così facilmente. Arrossì, non sapeva nemmeno lui per quale motivo.

  
-Vuoi rimanere a dormire da me stasera? Visto che non dà cenno di voler smettere di piovere- aggiunse poi.

  
Hinata si lasciò andare allo schienale della sedia su cui era seduto, facendo poi reclinare la testa sulla spalla di Kageyama e, senza guardarlo, sbadigliò. L’alzatore divenne ancora più rosso in volto, senza davvero riuscire a comprendere perché stesse arrossendo in presenza di Hinata che non stava facendo altro che comportarsi da Hinata.

  
-Va bene, ma devo avvertire mia madre e ho il telefono nello spogliatoio-.

  
-Allora andiamo- convenne l’alzatore. Voleva togliersi d’impaccio da quella situazione, per quanto cominciasse ad essere confortevole, il peso della guancia dello schiacciatore sul suo braccio.

  
-Hai un ombrello?- chiese Hinata.

  
-Certo, _boke_. Non sono mica come te, che ti dimenticheresti a casa anche la testa, se non l’avessi attaccata al collo-.

  
Detto questo, Kageyama si alzò di scatto e si mise a correre verso la direzione della palestra, dunque verso lo spogliatoio. Hinata si fece rosso di finta rabbia e corse dietro a lui, al grido di “Oy, Kageyama, aspetta!”. Perché tutto veniva trasformato in una competizione, tra loro due.

  
Mentre fuori dalla scuola la pioggia batteva incessante, senza riuscire a scacciare il caldo afoso dell’estate, il freak duo della Scuola Superiore Karasuno raggiungeva lo spogliatoio ancora vuoto del club di pallavolo, prendeva velocemente le sue cose e se ne scappava correndo sotto l’ombrello di Kageyama, mentre quest’ultimo e Hinata discutevano su chi avrebbe vinto la gara se non fossero stati costretti a condividere l’ombrello.

  
Non parlarono delle scuse di Kageyama o della pallonata; non sembrava importante. Eppure, senza che se ne accorgessero, avevano entrambi sbloccato un nuovo livello della loro amicizia. Solo il futuro avrebbe potuto stabilire la difficoltà e la natura del livello.

  
Al momento, l’unica cosa che importava era capire chi dei due rivali era il migliore.

  
E questo bastava.


End file.
